Patchwork Staccato
by Originally Unscripted
Summary: "You're going to turn into ashes"
1. Staccato

**Patchwork Staccato: "** You're going to turn into ashes"

 **Rating:** T

 **A/N:** Hey guys how's it going? anyway here is a story that I suddenly wanted to write there wasn't much planning to this but I've got a whole plot already lined out aha anyway I hope you guys do enjoy my writing please excuse any errors there might be!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own K-ON! or any of the characters. All rights go to it's original owner.

* * *

The clacking of computer keys echoed between the walls of the cozy, peaceful cafe. The bustle of traffic ever so calm, no one seemed to be in a rush which was probably what helped create such a pleasing atmosphere. Looking around I see many familiar faces, all regular customers I've seen come and go through the years. Even though this cafe has only been open for 3 years, it began to parade with customers quickly after its subtle opening. I was one of the first to discover such a charming place, The Staccato Coffee House.

Staring at the blank computer screen in front of me I shut my eyes, exhaling the stale air that had accumulated near me. I've been sitting here for two hours, yet I haven't been able to get past my writer's block. Reaching to my right I peer into the small white porcelain cup, lightly swaying the black liquid around in circles. Bringing it to my lips the soft steam sunk under the quick blow of my breath.

The strong aroma of the coffee filled my senses, taking a small gulp my nose crinkled, "Bitter."

The small ring of the bell tied to the tip of the stern mahogany door adverted my attention to the front of the cafe. Long tresses of black flowing hair first caught my attention, the way the strands glossed in the dimming light were absolutely magnifying. Scanning down I see a soft pale face, decorated by a look of utter confidence. Piercing grey eyes scanned the surrounding area looking for nothing in particular, more so like they were searching for anything to catch their interest.

While staring at her, I felt a stir in my chest. " _How uncomfortable.."_

Scratching the back on my neck I shut my laptop screen, it didn't appear as if any writing would get done anyway. Leaning to my left I reach down and grab the rugged black leather computer bag that rested between the booth seat and my leg. Pulling it into my lap I begin to grab my power cord and computer making sure to not drop it in the process. The rustle of the zipper was quick as I glanced to the coffee that lay on the table untouched. Small ripples danced in the confinement of the tiny cup. Scooting out of the worn booth I extend my arms above my head and began to stretch. Small crackles of bones becoming aligned left a pleasing feeling in my body.

"A-ano! Tainaka-san!" A sultry yet timid voice called out from behind me Turning around Amber clashed with obsidian, "You almost forgot your wallet."

Watching as she walked up to me, I began to meet her halfway until a sudden wave of lightheadedness came crashing into my body. Tripping over I quickly saw all the bright lights cave into black. The last thing I witnessed were piercing grey eyes that stared at me with concern before I lost all consciousness.

* * *

" _You will obey my orders under this house young lady!" a stern sandy blonde haired man shouted as he pounded his fist onto the light stained wood table._

" _Obey your orders?! I'm not some god damn animal that you've trained to do your bidding! If you won't accept me for who I am then I won't stay here!" Anger was the only emotion thrown around between the only two occupants in the small confined house._

" _What was that?! I refuse to let you speak to me, your father, that way!" quickly standing up the tall man towered over the young amber haired girl._

" _Ever since mom passed away you became a monst-!"_

" _Quiet!" the loud ringing of a harsh slap resonated off the walls. The stinging sensation left the shorter of the two stunned. Silence dampened the once rowdy house._

 _Turning around the amber haired girl made her way towards the staircase, "I'll be packing my bags." following suit of her words her figure disappeared into the second story of the suffocating house._

 _Ruffling his hair the older man made his way towards the front door, grabbing for his coat and keys that lay hung on the claws that decorated the wall. Quickly opening the door it slammed shut, shaking the frame of the house the echo of the clash soon died down._

 _Making her way to the bathroom she stared at herself in the mirror, seeming as if she were pointing out every flaw she saw. Shimmering golden eyes reflected off of the clear mirror, sandy amber colored hair was in a disheveled state,while a bright red imprint lay on her left cheek. Anger flooded through her body, without hesitating she quickly shot out her fist, managing to shatter the once clean mirror. Broken shards of glass were littered in the skin of her knuckles. Blood soon making its way to coat everything it could._

" _How uncomfortable."_

* * *

"What is uncomfortable?" snapping open her golden eyes she scanned everything around her quickly. Unexpectedly she did not recognize anything that surrounded her, although only one thing seemed to stand out. The pair of piercing grey orbs she remembered seeing earlier.

Jumping back the startled sandy haired girl tried to hop up quickly.

"Ah I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you, but you were talking in your sleep." the raven haired beauty spoke as she pushed the stray strands of hair behind her ear. Her grey irises showing concern yet amusement.

Seeming as if something clicked inside her mind she smiled softly, "My name is Akiyama Mio, sorry for not introducing myself earlier. You're currently at my house which is why things may seem odd. You passed out a couple of hours ago at Staccato, so I brought you back here and let you rest." Pausing she scanned the older girl, she never did get a good look at the golden eyed girl.

Her amber colored hair was spiky yet seemed soft to the touch, her aurous colored eyes were bright yet sharp, intimidating even. Her small heart shaped face contradicted the harsh lines that were furrowed between her brows. She was slim yet toned, her muscles involuntarily flexing. Inspecting the girl from head to toe she quickly understood that the disheveled girl was quite tall, taller than herself even.

"Well I appreciate all that you've done, but it was unnecessary. I'd like to collect my things and be on my way." The taller girl spoke with a bluntness as though she felt no emotions. Her face stern, as she held her arms to her side as she stood waiting for the other girl to respond.

"Ah, yes all of your things are actually next to the nightstand behind you. But Ritsu-san why don't you rest a little longer? You did hit your head after all." Mio asked wishing for the time the two shared to be extended just for a little longer.

Unease flickered in the cold golden eyes, her mouth turning into a deep frown as her brows furrow together in tenseness. "How do you know my name." It was more of a statement rather than a question, the edginess in her voice made it clear that she felt threatened.

"Oh sorry, I had looked at your ID when you nearly forgot your wallet at the cafe, I hope that is alright with you?" her pleasing tone seemed to calm down the hot headed girl.

Deflating, she calmly turned around and began to collect her bag as well as her keys and wallet. "Well..Thank you for letting me rest, but it's best you distance yourself from me. I only bring trouble around those close to me." her eyes were hidden by the shaggy bangs that swayed as she began to walk towards the door.

Quickly hopping up the ravenette grabbed ahold of Ritsu's wrist. Sharply turning around deep obsidian clashed with clear amber, their eyes holding an intensity that was unknown to the two.

Glancing down Mio noticed she still had a hold on the taller girl, "Ah sorry.." dropping her grip Ritsu turned around again her figure slowly drifting closer to the door, turning the knob she took one last look behind her.

Ritsu's eyes opened wide with shock as the girl who was so composed moments ago now looked as though she were holding all the tears she had back. Long black tresses tamed behind Mio's ear framed her face delicately, her eyes filled to the brim, her mouth held in a tight straight line. Her hands simply clung to the hem of her shirt. " _Beautiful…wait. Now is not the time to be thinking of this, I need to leave now. Just turn around and walk away."_

The first tear fell as a soft sob quietly left the ravenette's lips. "...That's such a sad way to live.." she closed her eyes and shook her head, as if trying to wash off the emotions she was feeling.

" _Is..Is she crying because of me? What does she mean.."_ Ritsu tried to make sense of the crying girl in front of her but she was getting nothing but more confusion.

"What do you mean?" Ritsu questioned as she stared, concern written over her whole face.

Choking Mio tried to steady her breathing and stop the tears from falling. She herself didn't understand why it hurt her so much, but hearing the amber haired girl say that she must distance herself struck a nerve. It was as if she could see the pain the taller girl had gone through, a world of isolation. And that alone was able to bring the girl to tears. "I-It's just that y-you said that I couldn't be by you..that you were in a world by yourself..I-Isn't that lonely..!" just as she managed to get the tears to dry up, explaining to the stern girl before her why she was so distraught brought the tears once again.

" _Wait..She's not crying because of me but she's crying for me..? Because she sees that I'm by myself..why should she care so much…"_ without even realizing it Ritsu had already begun to walk towards to shorter girl. Stretching out her hand she wipes away the pesky tears that were littering Mio's pale cheeks.

The two said nothing as they shared a connection between their eyes, words seemed unnecessary at this point. Mio's sobs quickly softened and quieted. Ritsu's expression calmed, not holding onto the same stern cold face she had earlier. The only thing that echoed within the room were the faint sounds of breathing.

"Thank you for being so concerned for me..I've never witnessed someone cry for someone that they barely know. But it's okay though, It's been this way for the majority of my life aha-Twack!"

"Ow!" rubbing the top of her head the sandy brown haired girl felt a dull pain stay even after the initial strike. "What the hell was that for!?" Ritsu questioned.

"It's because you said something troubling again! It's not okay..! You shouldn't have to live your life alone..even if it's because they could get hurt wouldn't it be better to be there and fight together than alone..?" Mio let her head fall as she sniffled trying to not get emotional again, she didn't understand anything at all. Normally she would never let someone see her cry nor would something like this affect her. But just seeing the hurt and saddened look in Ritsu's eyes seemed to caused a flood of emotions.

Sighing, Ritsu scratched the back of her neck, "It's just that.." pausing Ritsu felt a vibration in her pocket, digging her hand down she grabs ahold of her cell phone. Lightly tapping the screen her face pales. Her serious expression now back, hurriedly she makes her way to the door. " _I didn't think they would find this place this quick. She's now in danger because of me..God damnit!"_ quickening her pace Ritsu made it for the stairs outside of the apartment complex. Mio tried following after the frantic girl, "Ritsu! Wait!"

Ritsu quickly halted,"You stay inside! Do not open your door no matter what! I will protect you..!"

Dashing into a sprint Ritsu's figure was soon invisible to Mio.

Running her fingers through her hair Ritsu tried to soften her breathing, "This will not happen again.." opening her eyes, her golden irises glimmered clearly. A deadliness in the glint. "I will make sure of it."


	2. Bloody Amber

**Patchwork Staccato: "** You're going to turn into ashes"

 **Rating:** T

 **A/N:** I am back with the second chapter here! I never expected to already be done with this chapter honestly, I'm not even sure why I started working on it right after finishing the first chapter haha but oh well! I hope you all will enjoy the second installment of Patchwork Staccato. Thank you to those who followed favorited and reviewed! It is much appreciated!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own K-ON! or any of the characters. All rights go to it's original owner.

* * *

Shuffling of feet and the strong clack of steel against cement echoed in the thin alleyway, the streets ever so quiet. The only witness to the mass crimes committed in the night was the dim moon, its light failing to testify to what was happening. The smell of alcohol clung to the stale air of the streets, yet the stench of blood rang through the noses of all the lilith animals that stayed near. The steady stream of dark liquid that pooled on the ground trailed off into a small river, its flow halting once it met a shoe a couple of feet from its origin.

Only two figures stood in the deserted alleyway, their faces masked by the shadows of the buildings. Small glints of amber had shone through, illuminated by the dull street light meters away from where the shorter of the two stood. Quick pants echoed off of the walls, animosity hung loosely around the two, the air stale with tenseness. Neither nudged from their position, cautious of each other's every move.

Silence danced in the space between the two occupants, until a low grumbly voice piped up, "This isn't going to stop y'know, there's always going to be more of us showing up. You've got something she wants. And our orders are to obtain it..even if it costs our lives." the huskiness of the man's voice rumbled calmly against pale brick walls.

"I am certain then that you are fine with ending up like..him?" the shadowed figure pointed towards the exit of the alley, illuminated by the soft street light the man's eyes followed the thick stream that had sunk into the ground, the liquid trailed to meet an unmoving body, blood seeping from underneath the torso.

Without warning the short figure quickly darts towards the man, their face shadowed by sandy brown bangs. Caught off guard the taller man steps back readying himself, shooting out a fist it comes into direct contact with the attacker's nose, yet it did nothing to stop their movements. Blood dribbled down their chin,the steady supply coming from the figures muzzle.

Closing in the little distance between the two, the sandy brown haired assailant quickly charged into the man. Stumbling back the two land in the puddle of crimson blood, the thick liquid splashing upon their clothes and skin. Landing onto the man's chest and drawing back a fist, the street light gleamed onto the shorter figure, glimmering golden eyes shone, ever so piercingly clear.

Connecting the punch to the older man's face the figure continued their assault, crunching of bones rang through the alley as quick pants left the golden eyed strangers lips. Gurgling of blood drowned out any plea the man could try to utter. His hands, failing to protect his face, fell limply to his side, his mangled face left unrecognizable.

Quickly standing up, the amber haired figure began to slowly stumble towards the alleyways exit. Staring up towards the sky golden eyes gleamed towards the moon, a soft pained expression resting within their irises. Soft pelts of rain began to parade around the city, some droplets connecting with the bits of blood that littered the pale figures face ran down, stumbling on the cloth of the strangers jacket.

* * *

The small jangle of keys rustled against the glass of the figures cellphone, tapping the screen lightly small smudges of blood clung to the phone. Scrolling down into the contacts a familiar name came across the screen. Pressing the call button the mysterious stranger placed the phone to their ear, waiting for the dial tone to change into a voice they knew quite well.

"Ah, hello? Ritsu?" a small demure voice called out, an uncertainty hinting in the woman's tone.

"Mugi..Would it be alright if I stopped by? I had gotten another..visit." Her cold huskiness rang through to the other side of the phone.

"Do you need me to send a car?" Mugi's soft voice questioned, small clacks heard in the background of her location.

"No. I'll walk, it seems I'm only a couple blocks from your apartment." Ritsu's clear tone sent vibrations down the blonde's spine.

"Then I'll be expecting you soon..Ricchan." And with a simple nod the bloody girl ended the call and began to briskly walk away from the horrid scene that lay in wait for someone to stumble upon in the morning.

Walking down the dimly lit street, it was most deserted save for a few night strollers. When they would pass by the amber haired girl some would gasp, and try to question the bloody woman.

Others would simply make comments, "Do you see that girl?" worried glances would dart back and forth.

"She's covered in blood.."

"Shh..Don't make any contact with her.." hurried footsteps then followed.

Ignoring everything and everyone, her piercing eyes were kept straight. Sharply turning around the corner to her right she peers upwards towards the giant apartment complex. Walking past the entrance doors the hazel eyed girl struts towards the back of the building.

Quickly winding her hands around the ladder that lay attached to the clean building Ritsu began to ascend towards the top of the complex. After a couple of minutes of climbing she was near the roof but still a little ways away. Glancing to her right she sees a familiarly decorated balcony.

Carefully yet skillfully jumping off of the ladder to the neat balcony she stands up, brushing off the little debris that littered her clothing. Softly knocking on the glass sliding door, quiet footsteps were heard from inside. Drawing back the curtains clear blue eyes peered from behind the glass, long flowing blonde hair decorating a small round face. The porcelain color of the girl's skin battled against the dim shadows of the outside. Lighting up with recognition the blonde quickly slide open the glass door.

"Ritsu..! Oh my you're covered in blood! You're nose..!" ushering the tall girl inside, Mugi quickly shut the door behind the two. Grabbing ahold of her hand Mugi tugged Ritsu towards the bathroom. Flicking the switch three bright lights shone brightly within the small confined space. Crouching down the blonde opens the bottom cabinet beneath her sink, reaching for the small first aid kid that rested on the side of the wall, she quietly requested that Ritsu sit down. No words were shared between the two as mugi pour alcohol onto a small cotton pad.

Dabbing the burning liquid onto the cut that rested on the amber eyed girls upper lip, she winced. Apologetic eyes overlooked the rugged mangled body that belonged to her dearest friend. The sandy brown haired girl had what appeared to be a fractured nose, the dried blood still stuck to her face, her upper lip had a gash on the right corner. The rest of her wounds seemed to be hidden behind her clothes, worriedly Mugi softly began to remove the tattered black jacket that was stained with blood.

This wasn't the first time she's seen Ritsu in this type of condition but it never seemed to get easier. It always pained the blonde to see her friend torn up this way. But she knew better than to ask questions, especially when Ritsu would come to her like this, she felt special knowing she was the only one who could take care of the rugged haired girl, yet she wish she knew more of what was going on. But she continued to hold faith in Ritsu, she knew when the time was right that everything would be explained and any questions she had would be answered. The blonde just wished it would be sooner than later.

After having rid the golden eyed girl from her jacket she could see many small lacerations on both her forearms. Ritsu unexpectedly grabbed the hem of her shirt, and swiftly brings it from over her head. A large stain of crimson liquid was found on the back of the light grey T-shirt. Blushing at the lack of clothes Mugi quietly looked away, giving the girl her privacy.

"Can you turn on the shower..? I'd like to wash all of this off of me." Ritsu asked while slowly standing up, placing her arms above her head small cracking of joints echoed off the walls.

Nodding, the blonde easily walked over to the translucent painted glass and quickly slid open the door. Running her hand over the shower handle she pulled to the left and outwards successfully turning it on, the pressure of water swiftly hitting the tile clacked steadily.

Jumping slightly, Mugi felt a strong hand placed on her shoulder. "Arigatou.." smiling softly the shorter girl leaned into the touch, her own hand reaching up to grab ahold of the golden eyed girl. Turning around Ritsu's piercing gaze stared at Mugi, the small pitter patter of water filling the silence between the two.

Running her hand along the bruises that littered the taller girls face, Mugi lightly guided Ritsu closer to her. Their breath mingled softly between the little space that remained, slowly their lips connected into a silky kiss. Mugi's supple lips catching ahold of Ritsu's injured yet still surprisingly delicate ones. The two shared this delicate exchange for a few minutes, shifting the position of their kissing ever so often.

Pulling away, pink dusted the pale blondes cheeks, panting Ritsu rested her forehead against the shorter girl's. Mugi was quite used to this exchange, every time the taller girl would come in distraught the only thing that seemed to calm her down was physical intimacy. The two knew every inch of each other's body, no mark unnoticed. Leaning up Ritsu made her way towards the shower, her hand grabbing ahold of the blonde's leading her to the same destination. "..Join me..?" gulping, Mugi nodded slightly and gripped lightly at the amber haired girl's hand.

Removing her shirt, soft porcelain skin was now bare and easily visible to Ritsu. Blushing Mugi rid herself of the last articles of clothing she was wearing. Matching her movements the rustle and clanking of Ritsu belt resonated within the small bathroom. Stepping inside the two disappeared behind the foggy glass.

* * *

Resting her arm over her eyes, Mio lay on the soft plush cushion of her mattress. She couldn't figure out how to stop thinking about the amber eyed girl. " _Ritsu.."_ launching herself up she paced around her small dim room. Her eyes glancing over everything that occupied space in the small confined area.

Her soft grey orbs rested onto a small folded piece of paper that was laid dormant on her cold wooden floor. Shuffling over she bends down and carefully picked up the mysterious crumpled note. Standing up Mio walked over to her desk, pulling out the small cushioned chair and took a seat. Flicking on her lamp the mahogany desk lit up, illuminating all of the small intricate things that lay on it. Unraveling the piece of paper, small scribbles littered the corners of the paper, but one line stood out. Running her finger over the words Mio's interest piqued. "Hmm..is that where you are Ritsu..?"

Standing up the ravenette left the piece of paper and began to walk towards her closet. Opening the stern doors she quickly reached for her favorite purple hoodie. Strutting towards her bedroom door she turned off the lights, the only thing still lit was the desk lamp she hadn't turned off. On the desk sat the note that Mio had found, its contents open for display, "179 Hosho St..signed Kotobuki Tsumugi." with one final glance back into the room Mio shut the door behind her and began to briskly walk towards her front door.

"I will find you Ritsu..I refuse to let you fight alone."


	3. Yotsuya-san?

**Patchwork Staccato: "** You're going to turn into ashes"

 **Rating:** T

 **A/N:** Wow releasing chapter 3 already?! What the hell is up with me haha I guess I'm just wanting to write because I too am enjoying where this story seems to be going. Anyway I would like to give a very special thank you to **TheGoldenWolfX1399** believe it or not I've been a fan of your works for quite some time so I was very pleased to read your reviews, and since you seem to enjoy this story as much as I this chapter is for you! It may not be very long but there are many more chapters to come in the future! So please do enjoy and let me know what you think, on with the story now!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own K-ON! or any of the characters. All rights go to it's original owner.

* * *

Briskly walking down the cold deserted sidewalk, the only thing dancing around at this time of night were crippled leaves and drunk passersby. Mio clung to her purple hoodie, bringing it closer to her lips as she shakily exhaled. She never thought the night would grow so chilly. Glancing up ahead she saw bright blue and red lights glaring between the plastic filter that sat atop a slightly dirty police car. Quickening her pace Mio peered into the alleyway that was crossed off with glossy yellow tape that repeatedly said "CAUTION DO NOT CROSS" stumbling back a bit the ravenette let a small gasp escape her lips, there on the ground laid two men, one's face mangled past recognition, the other turned on their stomach blood littering most of the ground. Sudden flashes of white lights were boomed off of building walls as an inspector took pictures of the scene. Tightly shutting her eyes Mio held her head down and began to lightly jog away from the area.

" _T-those men..w-what happened to them..?"_ Numerous thoughts rang in through the obsidian eyed girls mind. Biting the bottom of her lip Mio failed to notice how she managed to injure herself in the process.

Sharply turning around the block corner, two bodies collided with one another. Hitting the ground with a solid thump Mio winced as she rubbed the scrape on her knee. "Itai.."

Glancing upwards she stared at the outstretched hand that lay in front of her, following the strangers palm she gazed at everything that was connected to it. Decorating pale long fingers were small band-aids, a stainless steel band ring woven around the figures ring finger, engraved into the metal were the letters, "Mortem" trailing higher up she saw a thin girl who had flowing dark brown hair, masking her face in shadows, the only thing clearly visible on the girl's face was a thin white eye patch that clung over her right eye, her left eye glimmered with an emerald color. Smiling the young girl tilted her head, "Gomen ne, are you alright miss?"

Snapping out of her observation the ravenette grabbed ahold of the girl's hand and quickly hoisted herself up, "A-ah..hai! It was my fault I should've been more careful." Mio bowed as she blushed furiously, upset with herself at not paying attention.

Waving her hand in the air the brunette chuckled, "It's quite alright, I'm at fault as well..oh but is your knee fine? It's bleeding." glancing down emerald eyes scanned the injury, reaching into her jacket pocket she pulled out a gauze pad and tape, "I'm usually getting injured myself so I started to carry around these things aha.." crouching down the figure began to wrap the bloody knee in bandage and tape off the ends securing it in place.

"A-ano! It's alright you don't have to do all of this..it's just a simple scratch." Although Mio was saying these things in actuality her knee hurt quite a bit, yet she didn't want to see weak if she were to admit.

Smiling softly the emerald eyed girl slowly stood up, "It looked painful ahaha", extending out her hand she waited for the ravenette to do the same. "I'm Yotsuya, what's a pretty lady like yourself doing out at this time of night?"

Instantly feeling more calm at the sincere gesture Mio extended out her palm, firmly grasping the other girl's hand in a friendly handshake.

"Ah, I'm Mio. Mm..I was looking for someone.." trailing off the ravenette stuffed her hands into her purple hoodie,its coziness keeping her warm from the strong gusts of wind.

Tilting her head quizzically Yotsuya stared blankly at the ringing cell that lay in her palm, steadily vibrating. Scratching the back of her neck the eye patched girl stared at the ravenette one last time before answering her phone, throwing up one hand the brunette began to slowly walk forward, "It was nice meetin' you Mio-san, stay safe." and with that the girl was around the corner and out of the obsidian eyed girls view.

" _..Yotsuya-san..hmm..she seemed around my age, yet she was bandaged up. I wonder what happened to her..Wait! I've got to find Ritsu!"_

Walking up to the dusty green street sign she glanced to both her sides, just a precaution check she always did when she stopped to look at something. Reading the dirtied white letters, "Hosho St." was painted onto the metal sheet. " _Ah! I'm finally on the street! Mm..but where is the number 179?"_

Up ahead Mio noticed a well lit apartment complex, figuring that was the safest bet to ask for directions she headed towards the tall building. Slightly skipping up the brick stairs the ravenette reached the front glass doors, she slowly peered inside. To her left was the figure she was hoping to find, an old security guard lay stretched out on a comfy worn down chair. His grey hair combed back, while his dimming brown eyes slowly glanced around the lounge. Opening the thick doors she carefully made her way to the old man, limping slightly when her knee would strike her with pain. "A-ano..Do you know where the building 179 is? I-I'm afraid I've gotten a little lost.." Shakily the girl waited for the officer to respond.

Peering upwards the old security guard smiled lightly, "Well you're no longer lost haha this is building 179. Were you looking for someone in particular?"

Nodding Mio felt the tension in her body slowly fade away, "I'm looking for someone by the same of Kotobuki Tsumugi..Do you know if they stay here?"

The old weathered man instantly lit up, his eyes holding a look of immense recognition, "Ah! Tsumugi ojou-sama! Well of course I know of her, she owns this building! If you're looking for her she is located on the top floor, number 7." pointing towards a well lit hallway he aimed directly at the metal elevator that lay in the middle of the corridor.

Bowing Mio quickly took her leave and headed towards the metal lift. Pressing the small triangular up button she let out a soft sigh, " _hopefully this tsumugi-san will know about Ritsu.."_ the low ding of the elevator quickly drove the girl from her thoughts. Taking a spot in the corner of the metal cage she pressed the black printed number "7". The shuffling of the thick doors clanked and the ravenette rested against the frame of the elevator. After a few occasional rumbles a light 'ding' signaled her arrival to floor seven. Stepping off Mio glanced down both sides of the hallway, to her right numbers escalated into the teens, and to her left numbers descended into single digits. Taking strides to the left side she quickly stumbled upon the door she was looking for. Gulping the ravenette slowly brought her hand up, cautious of whether she should knock or leave left an unsettled feeling in her stomach. Her emotions were always betraying her, to do or not to do. With a quick intake of breath she exhaled, whatever fear she had leaving at the same time. Piercing grey eyes stared hard at the polished room number, her thoughts ever so clear.

" _I will find you."_

And with that, the stern wooden door rumbled, the confident knocks of the girl sending shivers through the frame.


	4. Slight Encounter

**Patchwork Staccato: "** You're going to turn into ashes"

 **Rating:** T

 **A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry for taking such a long time on this chapter here my internet was down for a week actually we had a pretty killer storm come through and stopped all internet for awhile. But I'm back and here is chapter 4! I do hope that you guys will enjoy this series as much as I enjoy writing it aha. Also as always I apologize for any mistakes there might be grammatically or spelling wise. But on with the show let me know what you think! And thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review my story it really means a lot guys!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own K-ON! or any of the characters. All rights go to it's original owner.

* * *

A thick knock adverted the attention of the two figures tangled between sheets. Quickly popping her head from under the covers Ritsu shuffled out of the bed lightly running her tongue over the corner of her lips. A stern look etched into her face, "Mugi. Put on some clothes, I don't know who this could be."

Gulping the blonde nodded quickly and hopped out of the bed scurrying towards her closet proceeding to follow the orders the golden eyed girl gave. Walking towards the nightstand Ritsu grabbed a lightly worn black 9mm pistol she had stored there during one of her previous visits after things got quite dangerous.

Tightly cocking the gun back she grabbed an extra black shirt from the closet. Sliding it over her head she quickly made her way towards the front door, making sure to keep her footsteps obsolete. Mugi slowly and carefully trailing behind the amber haired girl.

Slightly leaning against the door, Ritsu peered into the small peep hole, stumbling back in shock, her golden eyes widened in recognition. "...I've got to go. Mugi I'll see you later." and with a quick peck on the lips the shooken up girl made her way towards the balcony she came from hours ago. Sliding open the glass door her figure was soon gone from Mugi's vision.

Another knock startled the blonde from her thoughts, gulping, blue eyes mimicked the moves Ritsu did and looked out to the hallway. There stood a timid looking girl, jet black hair cascading down her back. Slowly unlocking her door, she opened the pane of wood, "A-ano..Is there something I can help you with miss?"

Obsidian eyes lit up, "Ah yes! Sorry to bother you at this hour..I honestly didn't put much thought into this, but well are you miss Kotobuki Tsumugi-san?" fiddling with the tips of her fingers Mio rested her gaze towards the bottom of the floor.

Slightly caught off guard Mugi smiled weakly, "Yes, that's me. Was there something specific you needed?"

 _I don't understand why Ritsu ended up running off like that..she seems like a normal girl. Although...how does she know who I am? And where I stay too..?_

Looking upwards Mio stared hard into deep blue eyes, almost as if she were searching for something, or even someone. Nodding the ravenette smiled weakly at the blonde, "mm..I was hoping you could help me..I'm looking for someone. Her name is Tainaka Ritsu.."

Mugi's eyes went wide for a brief moment before composing herself once more, coughing into her hand the silence between the two settled before being pick up again, "Why are you looking for her?" Giving the ravenette a questionable stare Mio shivered at the glance.

Stumbling on her words the timid girl felt a sharp pain in her knee once again, wincing she let out an audible, "Itai.." her right knee buckling slightly. Extending her arm to stop the ravenette from falling Mugi grabbed ahold of Mio's hand, ushering her inside.

Letting the shy girl sit on the couch Mugi made her way towards her expansive kitchen, "Would you like something to drink?" glancing back, the blonde saw a simple nod. Leaning down into her refrigerator she grabbed two icy water bottles and began to waltz back into the living room. Setting the cold drinks down on her thick glass coffee table she took a seat next to the stranger on her couch.

"Now..to what we were speaking about..why exactly are you looking for Ritsu?" Sea colored eyes peered at the taller ravenette.

Coming to meet her gaze Mio stared at Mugi with a small intensity, "..I'm not sure if i can make sense of it all..but I know she is battling some kind of war..and when I saw her eyes..I-I just couldn't leave her like that.."

Nodding her head Mugi smiled lightly, a thin gleam of hurt within her eyes, giving them an even deeper sense of depth. The blonde knew of what the obsidian eyed girl was talking about, she too could see it. She was the battles going on inside of the amber haired girl's mind and life. She even witnessed it tonight just to clarify that the reality was here. She hated how she couldn't do anything, even with her father's wealth it was all penniless if Ritsu never told her what was going on. And she always made sure to keep her distance from the blonde, almost as if that would protect her more.

Opening her mouth she paused, not knowing exactly what she wanted to say back. "Y-yeah..but it's best if you do stay away..you'll only get hurt..and don't worry you're not the only one who has to stay away.." glancing away her blue eyes danced around looking at everything surrounding her living room. Sighing lightly, she closed her eyes, "It would be rude of me to make you walk back to your home when you came all the way here, and it's quite dangerous at this time of night. If you'd like you can stay here until tomorrow..?"

Shooting up Mio stared at the blonde, shocked at the proposition, "Ah..uhm how can you offer me to stay here..? You don't even know me Tsumugi-san, what if I was a murderer or something..!"

Chucking, the girl in question smiled, "Mugi is fine, plus I don't think someone who wants to help a complete stranger just because they seemed troubled is such a bad person."

* * *

Slowly waltzing down the street Ritsu ran her hand through her loose bangs, pulling them away from her prominent forehead. Her gaze cool, content almost. She couldn't quite place her finger on it but being outside at such abandoned times was one of the most calming things the amber haired girl could enjoy. It was something about how the world expected nothing of her, she could do absolutely nothing and there would be no repercussions from the earth.

Walking her way towards one of the thick steel street lights, she leaned against its strong frame. Rummaging around her blue denim jean pockets she slowly pulled a pack of Marlboro Reds, as well as a slim stainless titanium Zippo lighter.

She knew this addiction was a bad one, she would constantly reak of smoke as well as taking years off of her life, but to the golden eyed girl a few years less didn't seem to be such a bad thing. Of course she loved life but, if she died five years early it's not that big of a deal. Life never stops even if it does for someone else. She's learned that ever since her mother passed away. Well better terms would be murdered, but to Ritsu sometimes it was just easier to say passed away. She was going to find who did it and make them pay..but while things are so muddled with every other mishap that could be happening sadly, revenge was put on a waiting list.

Exhaling a small cloud of smoke she leaned her head back, closing her eyes as she felt small breezes pass her by. Times like this made life seem somewhat simple, but the key word there was somewhat. Vibrations riveted against the lean muscles of the drummers leg, snapping open her eyes Ritsu casually pulled the ringing phone from her pocket. Sliding to accept the call she slowly put the phone to her ear, "Hello, didn't think I'd be hearing back from you so soon.."

"Who even goes to the convenience store at hours like this..god I should really be doing something about my insomnia.. Because these 4 in the morning store visits will end up putting me in some tough situations. Only people who come out here are crooks and victims, like me." sighing the twin tailed girl walked down the street hurriedly, the rustle of plastic bags filling the silence that struck in the night.

Coming close to the corner near her shabby apartment she heard what sounded like an argument. Slowing down her pace she rested herself on the brick wall and slowly peaked over. Standing there was a tall figure donning a black v-neck t-shirt as well as blue denim jeans bandages littered the heart shaped face while the arms were wrapped in gauze and tape. Bright amber colored hair gleamed under the orange tinted street light.

The person being observed appeared to be on the phone while smoke billowed from their mouth occasionally, making it clear that they were smoking a cigarette, seeing as the thick smell of nicotine and addiction was filling the streets.

Overhearing bits of the conversation it was still quite hard to understand what it was really about. "If you think I'm actually going to listen to a damn thing you're saying you've got me mistaken. Until you come back with actual evidence don't call me again." the small black haired girl fidgeted while watching the angered girl finish the rest of her cigarette before leaning off of the street light. Jumping from the realization that she could be found out that she was peeping she tried her best to turn the corner as if she hadn't heard anything. The last thing she wanted was to have anything wrong happen at this exact moment.

Hazel colored eyes clashed with bright gold as the two stared at each other for a brief moment. Averting her gaze quickly the twin tailed girl tried her best to hurry along the frightening person.

"Are you sure it's best to be walking by yourself at this time of night? Wolves lurk around at hours like this ya'know." the frightened girl stopped in her tracks slightly past the amber haired girl.

"Does that mean you're a wolf?" golden eyes opened wide before gaining composure once more. A small smirk made its way onto Ritsu face, a gleam of excitement in her orbs. She didn't expect such a cheeky response, but it was amusing nonetheless.

Turning around the look at the girl who looked eager to leave, she scanned her from top to bottom making sure not to miss a single detail. Her frame was very lilith, small in stature. Her jet black hair cascading down in two twin tail ponytails. Wearing a simple red t-shirt that had _The Who_ imprinted on the back. Black jeans clinging to her small body. "Indeed..Just one that doesn't wear sheep's clothing. What's your name..?"

Sharply turning around the two stared at each other, she couldn't quite read this figure who reeked of smoke and had a dangerous glint in their eyes. But for some reason she found herself revealing her name, even if it could put her in danger. "Nakano..Nakano Azusa. Mind sharing yours?"

Chuckling, the golden eyed girl put another cigarette to her mouth,disregarding the fact that she had one minutes ago. A small flame quickly flickered before smoke began to fill the space between the two. "Tainaka Ritsu. Surprised that not all wolves jump to attack?"

Gulping Azusa still couldn't help but feel uneasy with the glint that was slightly hidden in the taller girl's eyes. "You just haven't attacked yet.."

Smirking her teeth formed an intimidating bridge, "Guess you're right about that." and without warning the amber haired girl was facing away from the shorter girl and on her way to round the corner where she herself originally was coming from.

Confused Azusa watched until her form completely retreated. "Just who is that girl…"


End file.
